World Enough and Time (Phase II episode)
When a Romulan weapons test goes wrong, the Enterprise is trapped between dimensions and Lt. Commander Sulu finds himself 30 years out of place and the key to saving the crew of the Enterprise as the precarious grasp on their own dimension begins to slip. Guest starring George Takei, who returns to the role of Hikaru Sulu, which he played on television in ( ) and in ( ), as well as in the six feature Star Trek films. Synopsis Teaser On the , the captain Hikaru Sulu receives in his ship the shuttlecraft Sturgeon. Janice Rand speaks with Sulu, and he answers that he has all the time of the world. Then he begins to remember when he was serving on board of the … The Enterprise is in a help mission, and the captain James T. Kirk orders to enter in the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Enterprise finds a United Federation of Planets's cargo ship damaged, but three romulan ships come and destroy the cargo ship with a new weapon. Kirk passes to red alert… Act One Stardate 2683.6. Spock says to Kirk that the cargo ship has been totally annihilated, and then the three Romulan ships come to attack the Enterprise. Kirk orders quickly targeting and opens fire to the ships, destroying them, but an anomaly is created and leaves the Enterprise trapped in a multi-dimensional field. The field produces waves of gravity and ripples in the spacetime. Kirk decides to send a message to Romulus in their own Romulan enciphered code trying to win time, and afterwards says that the senior officials to meet in the conference room. In the conference room, Montgomery Scott informs that the field creates a quantum disruption and all what traps simply leaves to exist. For the moment, the shields protect the ship, but they only have 20 hours. They need the exact coordinates in all the dimensions to escape, and the information is in the Romulan ships. Scott says that he doesn't have the certainty to use the transporter because it could fail, and Kirk orders to Hikaru Sulu to pilot a shuttlecraft with somebody expert in Romulan technology to one of the ships in order to obtain information. The expert in Romulan technology is a doctor called Lisa Chandris, who arrives late. Sulu says that they have to hurry, and begin the mission. And Scott will protect them with the shields. In the shuttlecraft, doctor Chandris reveals that she feels dizzy, and she lied in the test to enter at the Starfleet. In a Romulan ship, Sulu and Chandris find the data, but when they go back to the shuttlecraft, the core explodes and the shuttlecraft falls to the empty. Sulu asks to Scott a transport of emergency, and the two are beamed. The transporters fail, and Scott loses their signals. But he finds a signal in the transporter, and result to be Sulu much older… Act Two Sulu begins to attack the team, and Spock calms him with the Vulcan nerve pinch and Sulu remembers the crew and surprises because they are the same. Then Sulu remembers that they're missing somebody more, and Kirk says have lost the signal of the doctor Chandris, but Sulu says that she died 15 years ago. Scott detects another signal, and Sulu orders Scott with a knife bring it on board. Scott says that he will do it better if Sulu don't had the knife aiming him, and Scott materializes another person that is a girl, and Sulu says that she's his daughter Alana. Scott says that he can't beam her entirely, and he has to put her in a stasis chamber. In the conference room, Sulu explains that instead of materializing on the Enterprise, they were materialized on the surface of a planet with some cities in ruins. There was wild life and fruit, and they could survive. He and Chandris had to begin to live a life, and had a daughter. But what went 30 years for them, went 30 seconds for the Enterprise. Sulu doesn't remember at all of the information of the Romulan ship, and the tricorder has remained on the planet. Scott calls them and says that Alana is expecting to see them. In the engineering room, Alana is in a stasis chamber insubstantial, because much of her remains joined to this alternative universe where they lived. Spock suggests to register all these facts for the science. Alana surprises because she's on the Enterprise, as her father said that they would do. Kirk welcomes Alana on his ship and says Sulu that they need him in the sickbay, and Sulu goes away. Alana says to Scott that her father also spoke her about him, and said her that he wouldn't wish to have his liver. Scott laughs. In sickbay, Spock makes a Vulcan mind meld with Sulu, but he doesn't attain to take out information, he only discover how Lisa died, saving Alana's life. Outside, Spock says that they have to find another method, and the doctor Leonard McCoy angers with Spock saying that Sulu has to rest, and Spock remembers that the ship will be destroyed if they hadn't found at all in some hours. McCoy says that there are hypnotic drugs, but aren't of common use. Kirk orders him do it, and says Spock that he have to find a plan B. Kirk proposes to fix his peel and beard and look for him a uniform. But McCoy says that his loyalty finished 30 years ago, and he isn't the man that he was. Scott says to Kirk that the gravitational distortion is growing, and they're running out of time. Kirk orders the yellow alert, and says McCoy that if they want to escape, they will need the man that Sulu was. Act Three Spock says to Kirk that there is a possibility, doing a reaction matter-antimatter of sufficient strength to free the Enterprise, and the field will implode. Kirk says that there is risk of implode the ship too, but he says that they have to begin to do it. In the meantime, Sulu speaks with his daughter and says that Scott will achieve to bring her again to the Enterprise totally, and he will teach her several things that spoke in the planet. Kirk comes and says Sulu that he has to go back to the sickbay, and Kirk will remain with Alana. Kirk begins to speak with Alana, and she says him that her father spoke her that he's alone, and remembers him a girl of the Earth in the past who died, and Kirk says that he doesn't want to remember her and her father neither would have to speak of this. Alana apologizes him, and says that it's necessary to remember the past, because it's all what has of her mother. Spock comes and says that he wants to analyze Alana to obtain information on the matter-antimatter implosion, and Kirk informs Alana that Spock will examine her. Kirk goes away, and Spock remains analyzing Alana. In the sickbay, Sulu is looking a picture of Lisa Chandris, and then McCoy puts him the hypnotic drugs, Sulu begins to say things, but he doesn't say at all the data of the Romulan ship. In the meantime, Alana speaks with Spock to be the only between the crew that is from Vulcan, and Spock says that he prefers the solitude and tolerate to be judged much better than be ignored. Spock says that he has finished, and he will give the data to Scott. McCoy says to Kirk that he hasn't been able to obtain anything from Sulu, and it's necessary to do the implosion. But the atomic structure of Alana is tied to the hyperfield, and he doesn't have the certainty that she will remain on the ship. Kirk asks if they can do something more with Alana, and afterwards Kirk goes with Alana and says that she can walk by the ship. She's surprised. In the sickbay, Nyota Uhura comes to see Sulu, and he says that Uhura is younger that his daughter. Uhura goes to the bridge, and McCoy says Sulu that he can go out of the sickbay. Sulu takes his arms, although McCoy says that he doesn't need them, and he walks on the ship while the crew is surprised about Sulu. Sulu goes to see Alana and finds that she isn't there, and Alana is in an elevator with Kirk. When they almost kiss, Spock says Kirk that they're ready to initiate the implosion. Kirk sends Alana to the stasis chamber, and Sulu asks her where she was. Alana says that he was with "Jim", and she asks her father if he's jealous. The Enterprise initiates the implosion, and Alana falls to the floor unconscious. Spock says that the implosion has failed, and they follow trapped, but now they only have 32 minutes to be destroyed. Act Four Alana awakes, and Kirk suggests to find something new. Sulu says that if Scott finds the coordinates of the planet, they will be able to send all the crew there, and they will be isolated but saved and alive. But Scott says that he can't duplicate the wave of energy which sent Sulu to the planet, but he has the original signature of Sulu on the transporter, as he was, when was transported from the Romulan ship. They say it to Sulu, and he says Alana that he would go back the man who was before Lisa and he went transported. The memories will disappear, but the Romulan data of navigation will be cool in his mind. Spock asks Kirk to go out, and outside, he says him that Alana follows joined to the another universe through the hyperfield. And when they were free, it will collapse the field, destroying all what was tied to it. They say it to Alana and Sulu, and Sulu says that he prefers to save Alana sending her back to the planet alone, and Spock says that 430 people will die. Sulu takes out a sword and says that he doesn't matter about who will die, but Alana says his father that she won't allow him to do it, she couldn't live knowing that all of them sacrificed by her. Sulu finally accepts. Sulu speaks with Alana before being transported, and afterwards disappears and appears the young version of Sulu. They wake up him and they take him to the bridge. Kirk asks Alana if she want to do something, and afterwards appears the bridge and Alana observing the young version of her father. Sulu manages to free the ship, and Alana disappears. And in Sulu's room, Kirk enters and Sulu says him that he has seen what occurred. Sulu wants to remember, and Spock says that he did a mind meld with Sulu (old), and he will be able to give him back his memories if he wants, but it will come also pain. Sulu accepts. 30 years later, on board of the USS Excelsior, Sulu receives the visit of his daughter, Demora Sulu. In his room, Sulu is remembering Alana, until appears Demora. She has had a daughter, who is granddaughter of Sulu, and she says to her father that she has put her the name Sulu asked, Alana. Then Demora asks him who is Alana, and Sulu says her that she had a sister, Demora remains surprised and finishes the episode. Memorable quotes Background information *The working title for this episode was "All the World and Time". *The prologue and epilogue of the episode feature scenes from the USS Excelsior during Captain Sulu's command. In addition to George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney reprised her role as Commander Janice Rand. Demora Sulu, Captain Sulu's daughter seen in Star Trek Generations, is played by Mimi Chong; she was depicted by Jacqueline Kim in the film. The events in this period are suggested to have happened a number of years after Generations, as Demora is featured as a lieutenant in her scene, and was an ensign in Generations. She was also transferred from Operations to Command. *Even though Chekov was killed off in the previous episode, he still appears in this episode. *This episode is available as a Rifftrax commentary under the Rifftrax Presents line. *In the USS Excelsior scenes Kitty Kavey has a cameo role as Lieutenant Turkel, the Excelsior's chief tactical officer. External link *[http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/?page_id=378 "World Enough and Time" on the Phase II website] es:Una vida que recordar Episode 4